The New Girl
by Twi-tatortot
Summary: A new girl is at Tohru and the Sohma's highschool. She becomes friends with them, but she has a secret. Will it be revealed? ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Chapter one

A/n- This is my first Fruits Basket story. I saw the whole series and I loved it. Thank you Holly, for lending me those dvds. I hope you enjoy this fic I produced out of boredom. I don't like flames. Please no flames.

Chapter one- A New Friend

"Good morning," Tohru Honda said to a sleepy Yuki. He was so out of it that he sat on the table.

"Yuki, what time did you go to bed last night?" Shigure asked while reading his newspaper. He looked up to see if Yuki was awake because he didn't answer. He was fast asleep.

"Shigure, he's always like this in the morning," Tohru said.

"Wake up you damb rat!" Kyo screamed in his ear. Now Yuki was wide awake.

"Why did you wake me up you stupid cat. Is it a fight you want?"

"Bring it on. Let's take this outside."

"That would be a wise decision, being that you broke two doors last night fighting," Shigure said.

"Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Breakfast is ready," Tohru said.

"Let's settle this later. I'm too hungry to eat," Yuki said to the angry cat while his stomach growled.

"You would rather eat than fight?"

"No, I know I'll kick your ass, so why do it now. Miss Honda's food will get cold and it will go to waste because you will be in too much pain or unconsious to eat."

"I'll hurt you after school. Right after school. I mean as soon as the bell rings to end school," Kyo said.

"Alright. You better bring a stretcher and the school nurse because you are going to need it," Yuki said. Then they all sat down and ate a happy normal breakfast.

When they got to school they met up with Haru, Momiji, Hana, and Uo.

"Did you meet the new girl yet?" Momiji said.

"We have a new student in the school?" Tohru asked.  
"Yeah. She's in your grade. I just passed her in the hall. She looked worried, like someone was following her."

"I should meet her and make her feel welcome. Are you coming with?" she asked her two friends Uo and Hana.

"Sure."

"When they found her she was looking for her locker.

"Do you need some help?" Tohru asked the girl.

"Yes," the girl said. She seemed shy.

"My name is Tohru."  
"My name is Uo."  
"I'm Hana."

"My name is Aiko."  
"So are you new to this school?"

"Yes. I just moved here. I used to be homeschooled, but now my parents got new jobs," Aiko said.

"Welcome to Kaibara High. It's pretty good. There's not too many mean people here," Tohru said.

"Except for the Yuki fanclub girls. They aren't mean though, just stupid. They're jealous because we hang out with him. Hana usually scares them away though. As long as you stick close to her, your safe," Uo said.

"You're welcome to hang out with us whenever you want to if you want," Tohru said.

"We could show you around," Hana said.

"That would be cool. Thanks. Who is Yuki?" Aiko asked wondering why there would be a fanclub for him.

"I'll introduce you to him and all of the Sohma's to you after school. Here's your locker. Do you need help with anything else?" Tohru asked.

"No, I think that's it for now."  
"Do you walk home?"

"Yes I do."  
"I guess I'll see you after school."

"Okay, bye," Aiko said. They walked away and she put her locker combination in. She pulled up the handle to open the locker, but it didn't open. She pulled, and pulled and it wouldn't open. She finally got upset, because the bell was going to ring any minute now and she didn't want to be late on her first day there. Everybody was in there class except a puple-haired someone walking down the hall.(Yuki) He was making sure nobody was in the hall goofing around.

"Excuse me miss. Do you need help with your locker?" He asked politely.  
"Yes."

"Let me help you with that. These lockers are pretty stubborn sometimes." He put the combo in and lifted the handle very slowly and it opened with ease.

"Thank you so much," Aiko said.

"I haven't seen your face before, are you new to this school?"

"I just moved here. Today is my first day."  
"Good luck."

By now the bell rang and everybody was in their first period class.

"Come up to the office and I'll explain to them why we were late. You don't want to have a bad mark on your record," Yuki said. They walked over to the office and went inside.

"You see, I was helping this young lady by opening her locker. It was stuck and I happened to be there. I didn't want her to be late, but by the time the locker opened the bell rang. It's her first day here too," Yuki said.

"Don't worry about a thing Mr. Sohma. You helped someone out. It won't be marked against you or Miss.I'm sorry, it's seems I didn't catch your name," The vice principal said.

"My name is Aiko Sakoti," she said.

"Well like I said, don't worry about it. It's your first day here. I don't want you to be upset on your first day," he said.

They walked out of the office and went to their first class.

An.-Please review. Just to let you know, Aiko doesn't know it's Yuki. She does know he's a Sohma, but she doesn't know who he is or why he's important.


	2. Chapter two

A.N- Please no flames

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Fruits Basket. This goes for all chapters

Chapter two-

Aiko's day she thought, was like the ones in the movies. She never experienced school before, but saw it in movies and in television shows. Last period was art and Tohru was in it.

"How was your day Aiko?" Tohru asked.

"It was fine. I never have been in school before so I guess it was alright." They walked out of the room and went to Aiko's locker. Aiko pushed the handle to the locker up slowly and it opened. Yuki came around the corner of the hall and spotted Tohru and Aiko.

"I see you can work it. Your locker, I mean. You Know how to open it," Yuki said.

"Yes. Now that you showed me I learned how simple it is."

"Oh, You two met before?"

"Yes. Before first period. Her locker wouldn't open, so I helped her," Yuki said.

"There you are Yuki. Did you forget we had a meeting!" Kyo said charging down the hall.

"No, I didn't forget. I was going to get you. I was just talking to somebody you stupid cat." Yuki ran towards Kyo and punched him in the face.

"This is Yuki. The Yuki that Tohru was talking about. He seemed like such a gentlmen, yet he is in a fight in school," Aiko was thinking.

"Let's take this outside," Yuki said.

"Perhaps off school property," Aiko said. They walked outside and had a fistfight.

"Why are they fighting?" Aiko asked Tohru.

"They always fight. They are cousins." Then Hatsuharu came over with Momiji by his side.

"Who are they?" She said pointing to the two boys(although one looks like a girl).

"This is Hatsuharu," She said walking over to him.

"Hello," Aiko said.

"Hey. Everyone calls me Haru."

"I'm Momiji. It's nice to meet you," Momiji said.

"Hi there, what grade are you in?"

"I'm in my first year in highschool."

"What! You look so young. I thought you were visiting the highschool," Aiko said suprised.

"At first I thought he was going in his first year in middleschool," Tohru said.

"Did they let you wear that dress? I heard schools have strict rules and dress codes," she asked.

"Actually there's a funny story to that. They also yelled about Haru's hair color." Momiji.

"I'm sure she doesn't want to here that Momiji," Kyo said. Then he smacked Momiji on the head.

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji whined.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Aiko said.

"Didn't you hear it? Momiji just yelled it," Kyo said rudely.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Let me so it slowly and clearly. K-Y-O. KYO," He said.

"He's acts tough, but he isn't," Tohru said.

"What do you meen I'm not tough? I spent four months in the mountains and you say I'm not tough?"

"You didn't beat Yuki yet did you?" Tohru said.

"I'm going home now. See yah." and then he started walking.

"Bye Kyo. Nice meeting you." Aiko said.

"Which way do you go home?" Tohru asked Aiko.

"I go this way," Aiko said pointing in the direction she would walk.

"I go that way too," Tohru said. They started walking together and Yuki followed.

"Is Yuki's house this way too?"

"Yes it is," Tohru said, not wanting to tell her she's living with him. They kept walking and they finally met up with Aiko's driveway. It was a long driveway, so you couldn't see the house.

"Do you wanna come in? You can meet my parents. I'm sure they will be happy I met a friend," Aiko said.

"Sure." They walked up the driveway. It seemed like it took forever, but they finally arrived at the house. It was a huge brick house with a white fence and green freshly cut grass. It must have been a million dollars.

"What do your parents do for a living Aiko?" Tohru asked.

"My dad is a doctor and my mom is an insurance agent." They went to the door and turned the knob, but it was locked. She rang the door bell and no one answered.

"I think I'm locked out. My parents must be working late tonight."

"Is their a spare key or a back door? Do you have a maid, or a b utler, or something?" Tohru asked.

"They only made one key for them and they didn't hire anyone yet because we just got here. I have to check all of the other doors. I don't even know how many outside doors are on this house," Aiko said. They walked around the house searching and checking doors to see if they would open. None of them were unlocked and now it was starting to rain.

"You can just come home with me. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind and I don't want you to catch a cold in this weather," Tohru said.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" I never even met your family and I don't want them to get mad that I'm just barging in."

"They won't. And I'll explain to them, incase they do get mad. No, I didn't mean it like that. They won't get upset. Now let's go. We are soaked now so please," Tohru said.

"O.k," she said.

By the time they got to Shigure's house they were completely exhausted and wet. Tohru opened up the sliding door and saw everyone at the table with evil glares at Tohru because they were all waiting for dinner and she took forever. Then they noticed Aiko, who was completely stunned that Yuki and Kyo were there.

"Why are we at Yuki's house?" Aiko asked.

"Why is she here?" Kyo asked, looking mad. Shigure was humming _Highschool girls._ Yuki was concerned to why Aiko was here.

"Well Aiko was locked out of her house so I thought I would bring her here until her parents get back from work," she said.

"Miss Honda you are so kind," Yuki said.

"Yes Tohru, it's lovely of you to bring a girl to our house," Shigure said to Tohru. "You can do whatever you want. Make yourself at home. Better yet, Come with me and I'll show you around," Shigure said to Aiko.

"No, I'll show you around Aiko," Tohru said.

"No, Let me show you around," Ayame said suddenly apearring out of nowhere.

"Ayame, you're here. When did you come in?" Tohru asked.

"I came in two seconds ago. Shigure asked me over because we were all going out to a resturaunt. He said you were taking too long walking home and he didn't feel like waiting any longer for you to make dinner."

"THAT SNAKE IS HERE!" Yuki yelled.

"Yes little brother. I am here. I thought we could spend some quality brother time. It's been ages since we've seen eachother," Ayame said.

"I just saw you last night when you came over to play video games with Shigure," Yuki yelled.

"To you it was just last night, but to me it was centuries," he said.

"I don't think we're going to have dinner out tonight because we have a guest. So get out," Yuki said.

"Fine, I see I'm not loved. Farewell brother," Ayame said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait Ayame! Take me with you," Shigure said. He followed him outside, but then remembered about the highschool girl in the kitchen. He walked inside to find the two girls making dinner.

A/N- I hope I get some good reviews. I will continue and please no flames.


End file.
